This application requests continued funding, at a level of eight training positions, for a postdoctoral training program in arteriosclerosis that began in 1978 and was last renewed on July 1, 2014. The goal of this program is to train basic and clinical investigators with broadly based knowledge in the major fields related to arteriosclerosis research. Atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease has a major impact on the health of the American population, making this training program very relevant. This training program functions within a broad framework of research dealing with various aspects of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease: a strength of the program is the many collaborative interactions that exist between faculty, and collaborative research programs for trainees has always been stressed. A group of senior scientists will act as mentors both to postdoctoral trainees working in their laboratories as well as to other trainees in the laboratories of more junior faculty members. The program also includes training in clinical/translational aspects of cardiovascular research. Many of the senior faculty have worked together at Columbia for more than 25 years. They interact through research efforts, joint weekly research conferences, and educational programs. Dr. Henry Ginsberg, PI and Director of the training program, has been actively engaged as a mentor of young basic and clinical scientists for many years. Drf. Ginsberg and the Associate Directors, Drs. Blaner and D'Armiento will lead an Executive Committee that oversees research, admissions, career development and administration. Regardless of the research focus, all trainees will enroll in didactic programs to strengthen their knowledge in biostatistics and clinical trials and to obtain some background in basic laboratory investigation. Mentoring is also a focus of the program. New faculty were added to bring new strengths to the program in vascular biology and translational research. The program will continue to recruit a mix of Ph.D. and M.D. trainees and trainees will work with a mix of M.D. and Ph.D. faculty. A program to enhance recruitment of scientists from underrepresented ethnic groups is in place and has been successful.